<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flame of Love by angelaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000283">Flame of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy'>angelaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flame of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Flame of Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sengoku Era, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The noble daughter from a Clan of Oda’s alliance happened to encounter Mitsuhide at a certain fateful night, a meeting that will ignite the flame of love. A love story with trials and turbulence waiting for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitsuhide/Reira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flame of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912000</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Teaser (Mitsuhide's POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Azuchi castle’s dungeon was dark and damp — cold and silent, almost deafening. He could hear nothing but the sound of water dripping somewhere in the corner. Mitsuhide had been sitting cross-legged against the rough stony wall, his arms folded. It was far from comfortable, but he had no choice.</p><p><em>This might be a dead end</em>, he thought.</p><p>The time he spent racking his brain in this dungeon had no result so far. He was not able to bribe the guards, even his food was delivered by Hideyoshi himself, and they had given him no chance to move at all. </p><p>He smirked to himself, despite the threat of imminent death that was looming over him. </p><p>Even the mightiest would fall, a harsh reminder that he was not a god but a mere human and human made mistakes.</p><p>Two days had passed since his imprisonment — the time he calculated based on the delivered food, and if Mitsuhide could not prove his innocence, he wouldn't live for too long.</p><p>The sound of footsteps awakened him from the dreadful reverie. Mitsuhide’s eyes were closed when he immediately recognized the familiar footsteps that were much lighter than Hideyoshi’s. </p><p>
  <em>Must be her.</em>
</p><p>He remained in his sitting position when the other figure emerged from the dungeon’s entranceway and walked father towards his cell. Mitsuhide could sense behind his eyelids; the dancing shadow from the lantern she carried with her.</p><p>“Lord Mitsuhide?” The feminine voice echoed through the silent dungeon.</p><p>His heart fluttered along with the utterance of his name that came from her lips, blessed by the presence — a breath of fresh air that he much needed more than the air itself, but… </p><p><em>She should not be here</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enchanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Main Hall of the Azuchi Castle was much more lively and crowded than Reira ever expected. She was here as a guest from the neighboring clan who recently joined an alliance with Oda forces. Her father had insisted for her to join him to visit Azuchi Castle, much to her dismay.</p><p>Reira entered the Main Hall, wrapped in a costume embroidered with golden brocade, a flamboyant kimono for the performance. Tonight, she would perform Jo no Mai at the banquet, as her father requested.</p><p>Her dance movements were elegantly graceful, in sync with the sound produced by the hand drums as the instruments, creating the enchanting melancholy ambiance that filled the Main Hall. The skillfulness certainly was a result from years-worth of practice.</p><p>As the daughter of a noble samurai family, she had duties to perform and this was one of them but in all honesty, Reira was impatient for the banquet to be over.</p><p>Later that night, when everyone had returned to their chambers, she peeked through the opened shoji door to see if there was anyone remaining in the corridors. Her lips curved in a delighted smile as she realized no one was seen outside.</p><p>Reira stepped outside her chambers to head across the garden. A smile appeared on her features as she glanced upward to the night sky then she went farther into the garden, standing in the middle of it. She began to dance with the ethereal glow of the moonlight shining down upon her. </p><p>The dance was spontaneous — not any part of the Noh performance — one that allowed her to dance without being bound by any rules; even with the limitation of her kimono. Soft laughter that came unbidden from within her trailing every of her moves as she twirled around the garden, wherever she had the space to dance without sacrificing the flowers and the plants.</p><p>But she failed to notice a pair of golden eyes were observing her from a distance.</p><p>Moments later, the sound of clapping nearby interrupted her dance, and she’d lost her balance, stumbling from the surprise.</p><p>A pair of muscled arms caught her before she fell to the ground. The moment she glanced up to the both of her intruder and savior, and perhaps due to close proximity, she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Golden eyes, silver hair — he seemed almost handsomely inhuman under the moonlight’s shadow.</p><p>“Are you.. a human?” She muttered, eyes widened.</p><p>Mitsuhide chuckled low, “A flattering praise. However, I must disappoint you, little lady.” He straightened her figure to stand up on her own feet without letting go of her waist. <em>Not yet</em>. “It is proven that I bleed as much as a human does.”</p><p>Reira, unashamedly, kept staring at him though now it was her heart that danced inside her chest.</p><p>“It’s quite inappropriate for a noble lady to wander around by herself this late at night.”</p><p>His words, somehow, awakened her from the spell he had put on her. “And it’s inappropriate of you to remain holding an unwed lady as close as you are now.” Reira pulled her hand away and twirling her way to the side to escape his arms.</p><p>Mitsuhide could only stare at her, taken aback by her response and now she was no longer within his hold.</p><p>Reira chuckled, hiding her smile behind the kimono sleeve. “Must I thank you for saving me from the fall? Or must I blame you for interrupting in the first place?” She took a tentative step to close their distance again.</p><p>He smirked, doing the same. “Neither, perhaps.”</p><p>She shook her head, now standing before him. “No. You had taken advantage of me, for holding me longer than you should.”</p><p>“A truce might suit us better, for now.”</p><p>Surely, she had noticed he did not give any evasive answer over her accusation, mischief sparkled within her eyes. “You may plead guilty.”</p><p>He merely smirked, “I might not remember what I am guilty for, perhaps you can enlighten me.”</p><p>“Ah, feigning memory loss. How brave of you.” Reira stepped much closer, taking his hand to her own, placing his other hand to her waist in the similar position as they did earlier. “Here. An enlightenment and now, plead guilty.”</p><p>Mitsuhide, fascinated, could not hold back his deep laughter.</p><p>“Why are you laughing?” Reira pursed her lips.</p><p>He purposely tightened his hold on her waist and leaned down so their faces were close. “No one ever warned you how dangerous being in the arms of a man when you both are alone at night?”</p><p>A blush adorned her cheek at his words. She attempted to look away but unable to, it seemed his mesmerizing golden gaze held her in place.</p><p>“If you allow me, little lady, I am more than willing to show you.” Mitsuhide brought his face closer, until their lips almost touched then he halted in purpose. “Should I?” He breathed out the words right above her lips.</p><p>For a fleeting moment, shivers ran down her spine.</p><p>Releasing a breath she didn’t realize holding in, Reira pushed him off while her face now a dark shade of red, to the tip of her ears. “You should not! A kiss must be shared between two lovers, not with a stranger.” This time, she truly made an attempt to escape from him, walking off to the direction of her chambers.</p><p>Seemingly delighted by her response, his mischievous smirk returned.</p><p>She halted her steps for a moment to turn around, still within the hearing range. “I did not see you in the banquet earlier.”</p><p>“My duties forced me to leave in the middle of your performance, unfortunately. As far as I had seen, I must say it was quite an enchanting one.” He paused for a moment, giving her a knowing smile. “Compared to your dance in this garden earlier — I myself prefer the latter.”</p><p>Reira smiled wide, full of pride. “Thank you.” She bowed a little, returning her curious gaze to him from afar. “What is your name? I assume you are one of the Oda vassals.”</p><p>His smirk was nothing but mischievous. “I am no one of importance, Lady Reira.”</p><p>“That is unfair.” She huffed in slight irritation. “I swear by the moon, I will know your name before the moon rises tomorrow.” Reira turned around and walked off towards her chambers.</p><p>Mitsuhide stood alone in the garden, bathed both in the darkness and the silvery moonlight. A smirk was in place, and it was turning into a genuine, fascinated smile. He remained there even after she was long gone, his eyes still fixated to the direction where Reira disappeared earlier.</p><p>The memory of her dancing under the moonlight, her laughter, those eyes of hers — radiating light with a simple pureness.</p><p>
  <em>The enchantress had enraptured the kitsune’s heart.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. by the lakeside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>by the lakeside, she shed some light to him<br/>would he be willing to accept her light?<br/>or would his darkness engulfed the light?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not necessarily based on any fandom since I included and mixed things here and there<br/>(bcs why not having female friendship as well~)</p><p>Finally continuing this~ I have a lot of ideas stored for these two hhehehe<br/>I love Mitsuhide too much xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before the moon arose tonight, she had to have the answer.</p><p>However, it did not take long for her to know the name of the vassal she encountered last night. Simply by mentioning his appearance, silver hair, golden eyes.</p><p>Two girls were sitting on the tatami floor in the tea room, their maids waited outside the door while the two noblewomen enjoyed their tea and casually conversed with each other, to spend the late morning while the warlords held a war council in the Main Hall.</p><p>“Oh, you must mean Lord Mitsuhide.” Oichi told her with a wry smile. “Be careful, Lady Reira, he is one mysterious warlord and rumored dangerous, you have a better chance with my brother, or Lord Hideyoshi.”</p><p>Reira’s eyes widened for a moment as she realized what Oichi meant. “No, I did not have such intention! Only his name, nothing else.”</p><p>Oichi tilted her head, smiling teasingly. “Only his name?”</p><p>Pouting, Reira straightened her sitting posture. “Yes, because he won’t tell me.”</p><p>Shifting closer to where Reira sat, Oichi chuckled and whispered, ”You have met him in person, I assume.”</p><p>Nodding slightly, her lips still pursed. “Last night.”</p><p>“He wasn’t in the room the entire time when you performed for us, was he? Lord Mitsuhide often disappears whenever it’s unexpected.” Oichi smiled. “It must be rude to miss your performance like that.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Lady Oichi, I perform because it’s required of me.”</p><p>“When you will return home?”</p><p>Reira shook her head, sighing a little. “My father is still in discussion about the alliance’s terms, I do not know when we will return.”</p><p>Oichi beamed instead while she handed the tea cup to her new friend. “I’m glad, it’s selfish of me but I love having a girl my age around here to be my friend.” A pause as she waited for Reira to drink her tea. “Speaking of Lord Mitsuhide..”</p><p>Reira’s brows arched, having her curiosity piqued. “What about him?”</p><p>“He will leave the castle at noon, after the War Council has finished. You’ll find him in the castle gate with Kyubei, his vassal.”</p><p>Although Reira attempted to be nonchalant over the news Oichi told her, she was determined to be at the gate this noon. So, at noon Reira mounted her mare, out of the stable, to the direction of the gates. And as Oichi said, Mitsuhide was there, preparing to leave the castle.</p><p>Her maid was frantically trying to stop her. “Lady Reira, you must not do this, what would your father do if he sees you?!”</p><p>A soft laugh erupted from Reira. “He won’t mind if I take some riding, don’t worry.”</p><p>The commotion caught Mitsuhide's attention, he watched her intently from where he sat atop his own mare. Reira led her horse to the castle’s gate and picked up the speed, closer, closer to where Mitsuhide was, grinning as she held the rein tightly. </p><p>“Lord Mitsuhide.” Greeting him, she sent a challenging glance to Mitsuhide as she passed him by, watching him over her shoulder a moment before she fastened the mare’s pace.</p><p>Mitsuhide caught her gaze, smirking at himself then stared down at his vassal. “Kyubei, return to the manor by yourself. I will return as soon as possible, before the upcoming War Council.” Without wasting more time, he began to ride his horse to catch up with her.</p><p>They were riding to the vast clearing, out of town, Mitsuhide always in front of her no matter how hard she tried to keep up. But she never faltered and followed his lead with a smile. The sight of green grass welcomed her, the wind brushed against her face and when she saw the lake, her smile widened even more.</p><p>Until Mitsuhide halted near the lake, she halted as well, unmounted her horse and let Mitsuhide tied both of them in a tree while they rested.</p><p>“It appears you have found out my name, Princess Reira.” Mitsuhide began, approaching her.</p><p>“It wasn’t difficult at all, you certainly are one of the important Oda vassals. Lord Nobunaga’s left hand.” Reira sat near the edge of the lake, breathing the air while she took in the beautiful sight of the lake. “From what it looks like, you’re fully aware of who I am.”</p><p>Mitsuhide sat beside her, uncaring about the proper distance he should have maintained from a Clan princess. Well, he did hold her last night and he was never one to blindly follow rules. “Do I happen to intrigue you that much?”</p><p>“Please do not assume anything.”</p><p>“Your curiosity is quite odd for a lady.”</p><p>Indeed, it was the truth, so she let out a small chuckle. “It would be wise to not assume everyone is the same.”</p><p>Mitsuhide chuckled, too, delighted by her brazen words. “Yet, you are here, alone without protection, your father must be greatly concerned to know you’re alone with a man you’re barely familiar with.” A moment later, his eyes narrowed when she laughed softly in response.</p><p>“Both my father and Lord Nobunaga would be furious, should anything happen to me, don’t you agree? Oh, it even might ruin the alliance!” Reira gave him a glance, edges of her lips curled upwards, straightened her posture as she sat upon the green grass and bowed gracefully to emphasize her words.</p><p>He smirked in delight. “You are one unusual princess.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“How was the War Council?” Reira suddenly asked.</p><p>Unusual for princesses to have interest in politics but he answered her nonetheless. Without spilling too much, Mitsuhide always had his guard on any kind of situation. “Our clans reached an impasse in some terms, another War Council will be held in the afternoon for another discussion.”</p><p>“Might take a while then. I wish I could be there and attend it myself to know everything about the alliance. Father won’t tell me anything! To his own daughter, no less.”</p><p>His laugh was silent, but he kept studying her as if to memorize every of her reactions, the expression she made and how curious she was on matters that she shouldn’t be concerned about. “Are you aware of the true reason why you are here in Azuchi?”</p><p>“My father requested me to perform for Oda in the banquet, as how it happened last night.”</p><p>“Is that all?” Mitsuhide smirked, meaning to tease her.</p><p>Reira glanced over, brows knitted. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“My bad, Princess. It is a matter of your Clan, I have no right to interfere.”</p><p>Huffing, she returned to look over the lake. “And yet, you brought it up. I have no idea how infuriating you are, Lord Mitsuhide.”</p><p>“And yet, here you are.” Mitsuhide closed in and whispered right in her ear, without caring about boundaries and such. “Have you forgotten what I told you last night, little princess?” His long finger caught her chin and forced her to face him.</p><p>Of course she remembered, not to mention how she had trouble falling asleep after their encounter and heat constantly burning her cheeks, as how it was now. “I remember.” Reira was staring at the familiar stranger for a moment longer before her smile widened, a flare of mischief burning in all too bright fire in her eyes. “What you have to remember, Lord Mitsuhide, is our alliance. I assume someone in your position won’t risk anything to ruin it.”</p><p>Mitsuhide’s smirk faltered, not because of the weight of her words but something else, something foreign that seeped in his heart, burning into his soul and anchored him to the ground. Astonished, he let go of her chin reluctantly.</p><p>“Do you think I allowed you to bring me here without some sort of protection for myself?” With her rhetorical question, Reira stood up, chin held high as she gracefully walked over to her mare, untied it from the tree.</p><p>Mitsuhide stood as well, helping her to mount her mare. “You have impeccable riding skill for a princess.” Another unusual skill for a lady to have, most of them only cared enough for tea parties and gossiping about rumors, and how she challenged his mind-reading skill.</p><p>How she was shining brighter than the sunlight that reflected over the lake’s surface, the light Mitsuhide was unable to shed off even if he willed it so.</p><p>“But still nothing compared to yours, certainly.” Reira laughed softly and rode her horse away from the lake, back to Azuchi castle.</p><p>Mitsuhide accompanied her until they reached the castle gate. He was about to turn around when he heard her voice.</p><p>“Thank you for your protection, Lord Mitsuhide.” Once again, she smiled sweetly, and sincerely, as she bid him a farewell. At least until the evening, because they might run to each other again eventually — oh how she hoped so.</p><p>And he took a glance at her, still on her mare. One hand on the rein and another waved gracefully at him, a princess unlike any other. Mitsuhide gave her a nod and at the same time something stirred in him, he felt his mouth inevitably curled on his journey home to Akechi manor. Not into a smirk, but a smile. A genuine smile.</p><p>Before it affected him for too long, the smile faltered within seconds.</p><p>As if he was only awakened from a sweet dream.</p><p>Now he must return to the cruelty and darkness of the warring era.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>